bln_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Reapers Staffing Association
The Reaper's Staffing Association, or RSA, is a psychopomp organization existing outside the mortal planes of existence within Rigel Prima's universe. General Information Overall Function The RSA's purpose is to send Grim Reapers out into the world to oversee the collection of mortal souls for categorization and filing within the RSA's archives. A Reaper's influence over someone dying, in their act of Reaping, manifests a Cinematic Record that literally flashes before the eyes of the dying, allowing the dying party to see their life flash before their eyes. All natural prescribed deaths are noted in RSA ledgers, a Reaper never showing up on a day where a mortal is not destined to die. Unnatural influences often inhibit a Reaper's job in Rigel Prima which does draw ire from the organization itself. Beings of divine or demonic origins can affect mortal lifespans, either extending or shortening them by method of meddling. Likewise, resurrections and other extending lifespan methods often put the filing system of the organization out of peak optimization, causing more overtime and work for the Reapers of the RSA even moreso. Travel Reapers of the RSA tend to the world by useage of passages known as the Dark Aether, accessible only by Reaper Scythes cutting holes within shadowed spaces. Reapers cannot access areas without light, and cannot travel to a place without shadow, reflecting their own existence as one that comes about in the twilight of life coming from darkness as light extinguishes. These passages can take a Reaper directly to their assigned targets by will alone or to places a Reaper may fancy to go, as long as conditions for entry are met. The Dark Aether is also the only gateway between the mortal and Reaper realm beyond the plane of mortality, making a Reaper's Scythe very important in the eyes of the organization. Reaper Scythes Reaper Scythes are weapons significantly of different make, their origins placing them as weapons of a plane above mortal tools. They always are in the shape of tools having some passing use as gardening or agricultural purposes. In the mortal plane, a Reaper's Scythe is capable of cutting through any material with sufficiently supplied strength and the blade will never dull against mortal plane materials or minerals (such as concrete or metal). Weapons or armor of divine or demonic make are objects Reaper Scythes cannot cut through by basis of similar molecular construction. Reaper Scythes, when used to cut into a shadow, will open a rift into the Dark Aether for the user to travel through. Waving a Reaper's Scythe perpendicular to the cut will dissolve it into nothingness. Reaper Scythes can be used to kill a Grim Reaper of the RSA. Grim Reapers of the RSA All Grim Reapers of the RSA are biologically the species they appear imbued with supernatural abilities and situational immortality at the cost of their whole soul. The exact process is inconclusive to how a mortal becomes a Reaper, but following the spirit of its source material, the same methods of becoming a Reaper are very close in design. Reapers come to be when an individual commits suicide which by some process produces Reapers afterwards. In the purposes of BLN the sacrifice of life means a Reaper has no soul of their own and many opt to work for the right to earn a place in the afterlife by working for the RSA. Workers of the Reaper's Staffing Association all bear the same dual-ringed green eyes which require glasses to be able to see, as every Reaper has terrible eyesight regardless of their eyesight prior to becoming a Reaper. The organization is a formal one, as most who work in the RSA dress in business attire while they work, and very few exhibit sheer denial to the dress code of the organization itself. Reapers have situational immortality. No mortal can kill a Reaper but can injure them with effort. Only weapons or creatures of demonic or divine origins can deal blows that will cause the Reaper serious injury and even death, should the injuries be critical enough to warrant death. Wounds caused by divine or demonic sources will not naturally heal but must be tended to by traditional medicine. Magic is ineffective in healing wounded Reapers. Because of the unique makeup of the Reaper, when dying they will bleed their own cinematic records as blood and slowly lose their self identity. Reapers who are young can die very quickly this way because of their short lives however longer-lived Reapers can use their decades of experience to bleed away and possibly survive their grievous wounds. The conditions of a Reaper's soul, or lack thereof, ensure that upon their death there is nothing left of them to move on into an afterlife. This void death is taken very seriously by Reapers, as the extinguished life of a Reaper ensures their ultimate destruction as a person as well. Positions Reapers range from a business like system of operations associated in the RSA. *Overseeing Council *Management Director *General Operations Manager *Regional District Manager *Regional Manager *Clerical Management *Clerical Reapers *Forensic Reapers *Field Reapers *Interns Clerical Reapers tend to the organization of paperwork regarding those on the To Die list and those already dead, and are responsible for upkeep of the Archive, which houses every known person's soul record for safekeeping until doomsday, whenever that may be. Field Reapers are the active Reapers whom go into the mortal world and actively Reap the souls of the dying, marking of note whether they belong in Heaven, Hell, or some other place entirely. Management Reapers often are saddled with clerical jobs too but will, if needed, do field work to ease the load on their own overseen jurisdictions. Forensic Reapers are in charge of investigations of mysterious deaths not specifically caused by mortal means. They do not personally reap souls but are instead charged with discovering the means of deaths or lack thereof that cannot be explained by the clerical division of the RSA. Field Reapers are the Reapers who are commonly seen working in the mortal realm collecting the souls of the dying. Interns are judged upon their entry via a training period and grading scale to decide where they belong, either as clerical or field agents. Existing RSA Agents *Grell Sutcliff - Field Reaper, Victin Region *William T. Spears - Regional Manager (Equestria) *G. Schmaltz - Regional Manager (Victin) *Travers - Clerical Reaper, former Field, Equestria Region *Duncan - Field Reaper, Equestria Region Category:Lore Category:Psychopomps